memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Slaughter of Sector 108
Does this page really need its own article? Where does this name come from? --Captain Savar 16:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :I believe it's name was un-officially adopted in the novel by the major characters. It seems pretty important to me. How many people have to die to get you interested? – AT2Howell 16:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, what? We've got two sentences about a single battle between two combatants that was part of a larger conflict. It's not about being interested or not. --Captain Savar 18:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Just leave it alone. You don't need to go editing out things all willie-nillie. It is not for us to decide what is important and what is to be discarded. – AT2Howell 19:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::I don't want to edit out anything, just merge it into another page, because there doesn't appear to be enough material to make a full article out of this. --Captain Savar 00:46, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree with Captain Savar -- this event was actually an event, as AT2Howell professes, but it is actually part of some larger event and we don't need a tiny article for this small part of it. -- Captain MKB 23:28, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I disagree, this event, while short in duration, was described quite well (it had a whole chapter of its own). When this article is expanded the detail available would be a distracting side step to the level of detail needed on this single battle in an article dealing with the entire supercube incident. --8of5 02:08, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I suggest that we do away with this article right after we take down the Battle of Wolf 359 article. It also was a small part in a much larger event. Do you see my point? – AT2Howell 12:24, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::A2H: Your point seems to be to cause disruption and not contribute to a conversation in a meaningful way. That's what I see, so, congratulations on showing me! ::To 8of5: I wasn't aware that there was enough material to warrant an entire article, as there is only two sparse paragraphs. Although I disagree that amount of novel space (i.e having a whole chapter on its own) is a deciding factor on what is a significant event. It might be the author simply had nothing more to say but needed to pad up the novel to a certain length, eh? I'm sure that's not what happened in this case, but still. --Captain Savar 14:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) The point is that one is as important as the other. If you keep the Battle of Wolf 359, then you keep this as well. If you want to delete this article, remove the Battle of Wolf 359 first. I'm surprised I had to explain this one to you. – AT2Howell 14:07, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :AT2 you can articulate your argument without being constantly rude and abrasive, and if you're not going to then don’t bother to articulate it at all. I resisting using Wolf 359 as comparison as it doesn't help the argument much; Wolf 359 has multiple sources giving far greater detail, thus there is a lot more to be written about Wolf 359 that would be a distraction from the Borg Incursion of 2366-2367 article. :Novel space isn't a deciding factor, but is an indication of the amount of information available. You proposed doing away with this article without checking to see if it could be expanded? --8of5 14:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Nay; if you'll check my earlier comments, I asked if there was more material, or to merge it with the existing article if/until it could be expanded. Wolf 359 was a significant conflict in that a major character had a major plot element involved. That really shouldn't matter if we were writing a historical encyclopedia, but we're writing a resource for a literary genre. Here, we lack that significance (at least from what's written); were any major characters killed/assimilated/affected? Was any of our major starships attacked/destroyed? I think that is what sets apart the other article from this. ::Now, again it's being pointed out that there's more information for this article. That's fine, then. I'll mark it as incomplete, and we'll go on our way. That's why I didn't do anything rash and discussed it first. --Captain Savar 14:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) It's also been referenced in every novel since. They are, of course, minor references. If I'd been thinking I would have noted them, but I wasn't paying attention. Sorry. – AT2Howell 14:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Quite right Savar, it's very much a good thing to flag up things like this, and the discussion should generate an expanded article shortly :) (I was waiting to see if it would get merged or not before bothering). And AT2 I'm not sure there have been any references to this particular battle after the novel, just the general supercube incident. --8of5 16:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I believe the battle itself was mentioned in Full Circle. I might have it written somewhere....– AT2Howell 17:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC)